


Serpents' Jobs (Sweet Pea, Fangs and Toni)

by ju_serpent



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju_serpent/pseuds/ju_serpent
Summary: Summary: Thanks to Riverdale High the serpent trio were able to get a great education. Enough to even go to college and get a job.
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty & Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty & Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Sweet Pea, Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz
Kudos: 10





	Serpents' Jobs (Sweet Pea, Fangs and Toni)

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to: Riverdale Enthusiast (riverdale-enthusiastt.tumblr.com)

**\- Sweet Pea:** While he was at Riverdale High, he found the hobby of playing basketball. Little did he everyone know he was an amazing player. With the help of a basketball scholarship, Sweet Pea went into college studying business and engineering. Everyone underestimated his intelligence, yet he was one of the few to go to college for a double major. He ended up having his own company repairing all sorts of vehicles, especially motorcycles.

 **\- Fangs** : After being an assistant director for Riverdale High School's Carrie The Musical he found a passion for performing arts. Every play that the high school had he was either the director or co-director with Kevin. He went to college for a teaching degree while being part of the drama club at his college in New York. He was even part of Broadway while he was in New York. He later came back and became the drama teacher at Riverdale High.

 **\- Toni** : Thanks to Riverdale High School she was able to take their Photography course and learned more about different techniques, cameras, equipment, and more. When she was in college she majored in business with Sweet Pea, while minoring in photography. She was the best photographer of Riverdale. Anytime someone needed a professional photographer Toni would be the one they always called. She took pictures of weddings, baby showers, almost everything really. She was the photographer when Fangs and Kevin got married when Sweet Pea opened up his own company, and when Jughead proposed to Betty.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to: Riverdale Enthusiast (riverdale-enthusiastt.tumblr.com)


End file.
